I'm Hot
by Marshmallow73
Summary: Tenten was about to make a lame comment again but when she turned to face him, she never expected to see him for the VERY first time half-naked. NejiTen Pls. R&R!


I'm now doing a series of NejiTen oneshots to loosen up... It was the idea of one of my reviewers, I believe you know yourself, eh? Do enjoy!

* * *

I'**M** H**O**T

-

**N**E**J**I **X** T**E**N**T**E**N**

**-**

T **W **E** L **V** E **Y **E **A **R **S **O **F **A **G **E**

-

Tenten twirled to the right as she evaded his 64 Palms Strike. She bent down and delivered a fist at his gut, which he caught immediately with his hand. He did not see her leg swing up, and she was surprised that she actually hit him! The impact threw him 3 meters away.

"Neji!" he heard his comrade say. He was quite astonished himself. Why didn't he see that kick? He clutched his now aching torso and doubled over. Whoa, he never knew that his sparring partner was this strong!

"Neji, are you okay? I didn't mean to kick you that hard!"

He felt arms snaking down at his stomach, and when he turned around, he saw Tenten with tears streaming down her eyes.

He pushed her away and sighed. "Look Tenten, this is what you do when you spar. There's no need to…" He did not finish because Tenten's eyes widened and she began screaming, "Fourteen! Fourteen!"

Clearly irritated, Neji stared at her. "Fourteen what?"

Tenten wiped her tears away and smiled. 'You said fourteen words! Fourteen! Usually, you always reply in grunts and monosyllabic words!"

"You are SO childish," he stated. Tenten pouted.

Tenten was about to make a lame comment again but when she turned to face him, she never expected to see him (for the VERY first time) _half-naked. _

Her eyes became as wide as dinner plates. Ohmigosh. Ohmigosh. She knew he was only 12 but damn, that lean body of his just wanted to make her drool! She wanted to scream and ogle but her Tenten-ness prevented her to. Instead, she regained her composure and arched a perfect eyebrow.

"Neji, you are aware that you are _half-naked_ in front of me, right?"

"Is there a problem with that?" he replied coolly.

"Um, none at all," she chuckled nervously. Damn. Why do Hyuugas always have to be right?

"Good," he mumbled. He was about to stand up when he heard Tenten ask, "But why?"

He stared at her in an infuriated way.

"I'm hot," he said bluntly.

Tenten gasped in disbelief. _Did he just say he was Hot?!_

"You're what?"

Neji was beginning to get pissed. "I said I was HOT," he shot back at her.

At that moment, Tenten lost it. She started rambling about something that got the Hyuuga prodigy interested.

"Oh, Hyuuga Neji, I already knew you were hot, but I never expected THIS! I know we've been teammates for like 2 weeks now, but damn, please stop looking so damn smexy! Really, it's driving me crazy! I've been distracted by your cute and attractive face since we became comrades! And oh, I just want to pounce on y-- OH MY GOD!!" She put her hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't spill anymore.

She looked up to a standing, _shirtless, _smirking Hyuuga with shame written all over her face.

"So you think I'm smexy, eh?"

Tenten 'eeped'.

Neji felt a desire to chuckle, so he did, inwardly.

"And I think I heard you say I had a cute and attractive face?"

The weapons mistress took that as a cue to grab her bag and run off. She did so with no difficulty as she left an amused Hyuuga behind.

She was SO busted.

­**-x-**

Hyuuga Neji was making his way through the busy streets of Konoha. He didn't know why but he actually appreciated what his teammate said to him. The last time he liked what was said to him was when his father told him that he was the child who was graced with the Bloodline Limit the most.

He had a hunch that Tenten would be in her apartment, probably bawling her eyes out. He smirked at the thought of that. Come to think of it, he had never seen Tenten cry yet. Okay, so they only knew each other for 2 weeks, but still… One had to be curious about what she looked like when she was sobbing.

Neji, you are SUCH a sadist.

Suddenly, he found himself in front of the weapons mistress's apartment. Somehow, he felt like he just had to thank her or something. He almost shuddered at the un-Hyuuga-like thought.

He neared the front door, and as he was about to knock, the door had swung open. Neji stared at the girl in front of him, his eyes widening in astonishment.

Standing in front of her was a puffy-eyed Tenten, who was holding a large bag of potato chips. He also took notice of the packet of tissue between her legs.

"Go away," she muttered.

This was presumably Doomsday for Tenten.

"Tenten, I would like to come in," he said.

He wasn't surprised that the kunoichi's eyes widened at that.

"Hyuuga Neji, do you want to RAPE me?!"

Said prodigy had NEVER been humiliated like that in his whole life.

"N-no," he replied, "I just wanted to talk to you, that's all."

At this, Tenten had held the door wide open and motioned for Neji to come in. He came in, half-expecting the place to be stormed over. Sadly, he was WRONG.

Everything was so neat and tidy. Not a throw pillow out of place. He sighed at the peaceful abode of his teammate. Although he did quite twitch when he saw 7 empty tubs of ice cream in the dining area.

"So, Neji, what did you want to say?"

She sat on the couch, patting the area beside her as a sign that Neji should come sit with her. He understood that immediately and sat beside her with a small bit of discomfort.

"Well… I just--," he stated.

Tenten stiffened up. She had a feeling that he would say something about the incident a while ago.

"You better make it quick, Hyuuga. I still haven't finished my ice cream."

She folded her arms on her chest.

Suddenly, she heard two words that made her want to hug him and cry.

"Thank you."

She felt her tears threatening to fall down. Ohmigosh. Did THE Hyuuga Neji just thank her?! The world must be ending!!

"Neji, I—" she didn't get to finish because she heard a small 'SLAM'. She ran to the window and saw the prodigy walking fast across the street.

Damn.

That Hyuuga sure is fast.

Nevertheless, her sadness was overcome with happiness. Oh joy! Her crush just said thank you to her! She could just die happily now!

"I am such a fan girl," she mumbled to herself.

**-x-**

**-O**W**A**R**I-**

The Endey wendy!! Review please!!


End file.
